When life's turned upside Down
by JessMaskellxo
Summary: When Lifes Turned Upside Down This is a dumping ground fanfiction This is about the daughter Mike knew he had but was never aloud to see her. Mikes daughter has both his last name and her mums last name. Mikes daughter is turning 14 and her life's been turned upside down and she's been placed in care.
1. Chapter 1

I only own Erin-Maye Roundhead


	2. Meet ErinMaye Roundhead

First off all its set in 2016 but story lines are from the 2nd series

First name: Erin-Maye  
Middle name: Jasmine Misty  
Surname: Roundhead (Milligan)

Age: 13

Date of birth: 9th june 2002

Looks

Family  
Mum: Annalisa Roundhead  
Dad: Mike Milligan  
Step Dad: Ross Joan Roundhead  
Step Sister: Louisa Joan (21)  
Step Brotber: David Joan (21)  
Likes  
? | RoadTrip  
? | Harvey  
? | Bars and Melody  
? | Dancing  
? | Being out off the house  
? | Drawing  
? | singling

Dislikes  
? | having Dyslexia  
? | being bullied  
? | her mums partner Ross  
? | her step sister Louisa  
? | being scared  
? | what Ross does to her mum.

Back ground information

When Annalisa was pregnant with Erin-Maye she told Mike that he's not aloud anything to do with her, Mike put up a fight but didn't win and got on with his job

When Erin was 2 Annalisa got with Ross Joan who is now her husband and has been for almost 12 years.

When Erin was 7 Ross started to become abuseive to her mum. Erin never did anything to help she was too scared, on Erin's 9th birthday Ross hit her, he was drunk and Annalisa was at work so he thought Erin was the next best thing.

Since that day Erin has become quite, withdrawn from her friends and family, scared.

A few words from Erin

Hey guys

I don't have too long

I'm Erin-Maye but most people just call me Erin, I'm almost 14 and I hate living at home. Schools hard because I have dyslexia.

I go to after school clubs such as drama, dance and even singling clubs.

Theirs not much to say so I'll leave it their.

I hope you enjoy my book

Byee


	3. Chapter One

Erin was hiding in her room, her mums boyfriend Ross was shouting at her mum again and she knew what was happening downstairs.

Ever since Erin was 7. Erin never did anything to stop anything happening because she knew she was going to get in trouble more than when Ross comes home drunk.

Erin was cowered in a corner off her room, she was shaking in fear just incase something happened to her mum and herself.

She heard her mum scream and then it all went quite, Erin worried incase something happened to her mum.

Erin's pov

Mum came home from work just like every other day and as well as that Ross came come from the pub, DRUNK. I knew what would happen, it always does, Ross comes home drunk if mums home he uses her as a punching bag, if mums not home he uses me, that's how  
it's been for about 4 years now.

I was so scared, I heard the usually screaming and shouting and then all off a sudden it went quite. I hid in the corner off my room not moving a muscle just incase Ross comes upstairs.

The quietness scared me and something told me mum was in danger, more than normal. A load of questions ran through my mind like 'what I've he's killed her' and many more, by then I thought I needed to stay positive. I slowly and quitely stood up and headed  
to my door opening it without a sound.

Once my door was open I crept out and down the stairs, I stood still when I saw mum laying on the floor wth blood all around her and a KNIFE laying beside her and that was also covered in blood.

I run back to my room and my door makes a slamming noise, I knew Ross would have heard the door but I go back to my corner in my room hiding hoping Ross wouldn't come up to my room.

I hear footsteps storm up the stairs and I bite my lip in fear, I didn't want any more bruises, the footsteps walk past my room and into mums and Ross's room. It was around 10 minutes off him in the room before he walks out and comes barging into my room.

"Right Erin-Maye if anyone asks we've been watching a film and we both heard screaming downstairs" Ross stars "Do you understand!"he then shouts alittle. I nod nurvesly as he leaves my room.

Once I knew it was safe I got up and went over to my bedroom window, my next door neighbors were in their garden on the phone and I ducked down. Who was she talking to, I thought to myself before sitting on my bed and hearing a knock on the door.

Ross must have answered it because I soon hear footsteps up the stairs and checking all the bedrooms, I quickly get under my quilt and hide hoping they wouldn't come in here whoever they were. "Hello are you Erin-Maye Roundhead" I hear someone say  
from my door and I look at at the person.

It was a woman "I'm Mel Carter, I'll be your social worker, we are taking you into care because your mum had been murdered and your dad" Mel starts before i stop her "he's not my dad" I tell her "well he's been arrested for killing your mum, the police  
will want you to give a statement if you saw or heard anything, but we also have heard that he hurts you so it's for your own safety" Mel tells me and I nod slowly

"Would you like some help packing?" Mel asks me and I nod slowly. Mel gets my suitcase from the top of my wardrobe and starts to pack my clothes while I pack my school bag with my school things

Mel soon had packed my clothes and I clutch to my rabbit teddy which apparently was from my dad before I was even born. I was scared, you hear a load off things about care but I guess nothing is as bad as being here with Ross, or Louisa and David.

Mel took my suitcase and I guess it was to the car and I stayed in my room. I looked around one more time and pick up my two bags

I sling my black and White bagpack onto my left shoulder, this was my school bag and it had all my school things in

Once my black and white bag was on my shoulder I pick up the black bagpack which has blue flowers on. In this bag it had my teddys and my blanket in, I would never leave them here.

I also clutched a teddy which I always hug and keep nere me when im alone or scared or anything really

I went downstairs and saw mums lifeless body and police around.

Their were tears in my eyes and I knew I was going to break down crying if I stayed any longer. I dash to the front door and break down. "Erin-Maye are you alright?" Mel asked me and I ignore her. "Can I go into the kitchen, I need to get something?"  
I ask my social worker and she looks at me "okay then we have to be off, got a two hour drive to Ashdene ridge" Mel tells me and I nod.

I walk past the living room and into the kitchen, I walk over to the cupboard and open it, it had my purse with my savings in and then their was mums saving jar, she would want me to have it wouldn't she? I took it and put it in my flower bag and nod  
slowly to myself.

I take my phone off charge and put that in my bag before I went back to the door and stood saying by to mum "I'll never forget you mum" I cried softly and went with Mel to her car.

Mel puts my things in the boot off the car and I get into the front. "The police down nere the home will have to question you about what you have heard or seen" Mel tells me and I nod "would you tell me how you got those bruises?" Mel then asks me and  
I stare at her blankly.

"How did you get them?" Mel asks me and I frown to myself, he would come after me if I told I was really scared. "It was Ross, when mum wasn't home he would use me as his punch bag." I tell her and she starts to drive to my new home

The car ride was long and boring but I entertain myself by turning Mels car radio on. It was all boring songs but their was nothing else on. A hour into the drive it was now 4pm and I was now even more bored than I was when we started the drive.

"Are you scared?" Mel asks me and I role my eyes, 'of corse I'm scared, my mums been killed by my step dad and I'm being placed in a strange place' I thought to myself before plastering a smile onto my face "not at all" I smile.

"Well if you ever need anything then you could always call me" Mel tells me and I nod another hour and we pulled up in front of a rather large house and she gets out getting my suitcase.

I got my bag outs the boot and put one on my back and hung the other one in my arm while clutching my teddy from earlier.

It was brown with a smaller teddy and yeah it looks a bit tatty but I love it still (I know the picture doesn't look tatty but imagine it does)

Mel take my suitcase to the door and I stood behind her as she knocks on the door. I knew this was it, the first day of probably the rest off my life

A/N

Hope you liked the first chapter

Comment if theirs anything you want to see in this story

Bye

Jess xx


	4. Chapter Two

Erin's PoV

The door was opened by a practically bald man I stayed behind Mel with my two bags and teddy. "Hello Mel, and you must be Erin-Maye" he smiles "hi mike, thank you for finding space on such short notice" Mel smiles to the man who she had called Mike

"We have a spare room which Erin-maye will be in" Mike tells Mel as we walk into the house. Mike lead us into the office their were loads of kids running about and I heard shouting, it reminded me of Ross shouting at mum, or when he shouted at me

Mike tells me and Mel to sit down and I do, "I'll get may-li to show you to your room when she's put the dinner in" Mike tells me and I nod. Mel gives me her phone number "thank you" I mumble waiting for mike to come back with whoever May-li is.

"Erin-Maye this is May-Li she will be showing you to your room and around the house" Mike tells me "can you just call me Erin" I ask before I go to the door and they both nod.

I pick my bags back up and follow May-Li up to which will be my room for the next few years maybe. The room was not like home, it had a single bed in the middle and a small wardrobe to the left off the bed, their wasn't much but I guess I'm safe here.

I look around and put my bags on my bed while May-Li puts my suitcase by the wardrobe, "would you like to unpack or go and meet everyone" she asks me and I shrug, I'm not good at meeting new people.

"Let's go and meet the others and then you can unpack" May-Li suggests to me and I nod slowly before walking over to the door, I was still holding my teddy but I didn't care, yeah I am 13 almost 14, I just didn't care about that, my teddy is the thing  
that makes me feel safe.

I follow May-Li back down stairs and to the living Room. In the living toom their were 6 people, May-li told me theirs 10 kids here but if you include me their was 11. May-li called the rest off the kids down and i stood next to her nurvesly

"Right everyone this is Erin-Maye Roundhead and she's going to be staying with us for a while" May-li introduced me and I look at the kids nurvesly "what sort of name is Roundhead" laughed a boy "Bailey" May-li warned and be roles his eyes.. Evreyone  
goes around and tell me their names and I nod before going back to my room and unpacking.

I hang my clothes up and put my school bag in the corner by the wardrobe. I wanted the bed by the window but I wasn't sure if I was aloud to move it.

I decided I was going to push it against the window so then I was able to finish sorting it out, I put my teddys on the bed by the window and then I sat down. I looked outside and saw Mel driving off and then I heard someone walking up the stairs and  
their was a knock at the door

"Hello Erin, it's Mike can I come in?" I hear Mike says so I call back with a yes. "Mel told me that tomorrow the police will be coming round to talk to you about what happened to your mum" Mike tells me and I nod. "Are you coming down for some dinner?"  
Mike then asks me and I shake my head so he leaves me alone.

Mikes PoV

Erin-Maye reminded me of a woman I used to be with, Annalisa. Annalisa was pregnant and said I want aloud to have anything to do with my own daughter.

What if she was my daughter I could have saved her from the trauma off seeing her mums lifeless body. She looked so scared and I just wish their was something I could do.

After checking on her I went to the office to check her file and see if it said anything about her dad, but to my luck it didn't.

Erin's PoV

Tonight was going to be my first night in the care home, I already missed my mum and nothing felt the same.

I curled up in a ball on the bed and instantly fell asleep

A/N

Sorry for a short chapter I wanted to get the day over with ready for the next day for Erin.

Bye

Jess xx


	5. Chapter 3

ArtisticCreation: thank you for your review. I might be adding a charecter later and if I do yourll be the first to know.

Jess 


End file.
